The present disclosure relates generally to automation devices, such as controllers, and, more particularly, to a systems and methods for displaying amalgamated characters using an array of addresses on the display of an automation device.
Automation devices, such as programmable automation controllers, are often utilized in industrial systems to control and make operational decisions for the systems with which the automation devices are connected. For example, such automation controllers are typically made up of several components, examples of which may include a processor, memory, input/output assemblies, a power supply, or a display. To communicate with the other automation components in the system, the internet protocol (IP) or other network address of the automation controller must be set by a user. Typically, setting the network address requires connecting the automation device to a laptop or other tool, such as a smart device or human interface module (HIM), and the like. It would be beneficial to have a way to set the IP address of an automation device without having to connect a laptop or other tool.